wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Morrowstalker
Biography Dear Diary, I was never an odd dragonet. I lead quite the normal life. Eating, sleeping, drinking, doing everything normally. Well, I did have those future-seeing powers. But that's none of my concern. Anyways, I lead a normal life. My parents were... Well, interesting. My father and I always had a close relationship. We spent most of our days together, singing and playing and all. My mother and I, however, were very distant. I, being a strong seer, only saw bad futures shining brightly if I talked with my mother. We kept distances from each other, and, quite frankly, never really talked to each other. Their names were Starblade and Vantablack. Well, after about 5 years, my parents decided to put me in Jade Mountain Academy. I met a few friends, y'know, like most dragonets. I decided to drop it all around age 9 or so to accept an invite to be Queen Glory's seer at her palace. I continued my job there and I still work there. Personality Dear Diary, I am, actually, ordinary. I am no social dragon. I keep away from big crowds, fearing extra dragon interaction (I don't like that! I never know what to say!). Sometimes I go out of my way to avoid it. It's weird. Sometimes people call me weird. It's probably because I'm not a prophecy obsessed seer. Well, I think that's why. Maybe it's because of my scales. My scales are weird. Or my horns? That's another thing about me. I think too much about things. Do I? I do. What else about me? I'm nervous. Skittish? Yeah, skittish. I get scared ''way ''too easily. Said the wrong thing? Visions might bombard me. I get scared. Did the wrong thing? That'll change the future. I get scared. The point is, I'm scared about the future. Huh. My friends also say I get angry easily. Is that true? Do I? Appearance Dear Diary, This whole time, I've been calling myself ordinary. Plain. Regular. Simple. I am not. My scales are dark gray, almost black... like most NightWings. Though, that's only my primary color. Some of my scales are red. Red isn't a normal color for a NightWing. At least, for a pureblood. My horns are weird, too. They're twisted to a point, like two twining tails. My spines are serrated and curved, like IceWing claws. Speaking of IceWings, my eyes are a startling ice blue. It looks as if someone poured a glacier into my eyes. Like a husky. Husky eyes. That's what some people call me- Morrowstalker Husky-Eyes. It's like my new last name. My wings are like any normal NightWing's, starry and black... but not really. The top part of my wings... how do I say this... their edges are red, like somebody smeared ink or blood on my wings. The bottom are completely dark red with scattered star-scales... like a bloody hug. Relationships Feel free to ask to be in here. Asriel: "Oh, hi. I would like to have afternoon tea with you but unfortunately I can't because my hybrid friends would kill me." Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Blood Moon-Z)